The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for acquiring data from a subject and, more particularly, to systems and methods for gathering and analyzing information about the subject's eye movements to identify deception by the subject without contacting the subject.
It is known that practicing lies and deceit provokes physiological changes in the lying subject. Physiological parameters that may deviate from normal when a subject is lying include blood pressure, pulse rate, respiration, and skin conductivity. Known “lie detector” technology can track these changes. In particular, a polygraph records and measures some of the changing physiological parameters of the subject while the subject is asked a series of questions. The underlying understanding about polygraphs is that deceptive answers are associated with autonomic-controlled physiologic responses of the subject person that can readily be differentiated from the physiological responses associated with non-deceptive answers.
Polygraphy, also known as a lie detector test, is used as an element of the process of providing “security clearance” for highly sensitive and trusted positions in industry, law enforcement, government, and critical infrastructure. Polygraphy is also used extensively in law enforcement as a screening tool to validate statements made by witnesses or suspects. This form of testing requires the presence of a highly trained, skilled operator to conduct an examination, perform an evaluation of the results, validate the findings, and report a conclusion. Even though polygraphy is typically inadmissible in a court of law, many law enforcement agencies believe that the results are accurate when the test is conducted by expert operators.
Polygraphy's main disadvantage is its reliance on measuring indirect physiologic responses that are evoked during a deceptive answer to a question. This is considered an indirect measure of autonomic response as opposed to a direct measure of brain activity. It is generally thought that observation of brain function may provide a better means of identifying deceptive behavior. Some have suggested making polygraphy more robust by adding additional measurements, such as facial thermography. Others have recommended direct measurements of brain function (e.g., EEG) or brain imaging (e.g., PET, MRI), but these suggestions have failed to represent practical advancements in the field. Finally, behavior measures have been suggested. They include demeanor, use of voice, facial expression, body movements, or choice of words. Such measures are subjective and rely upon experienced observers. A non-invasive, non-contact system that measures brain function to identify lies and deceit is needed.
Such a system could serve to identify lies and deceit even remotely, which would aid in a relatively new environment of dangerous deception: online interactions. The use of social media and other internet applications—for example, financial transactions and dating sites—has changed how people must rely upon the truthfulness of interpersonal communication. The public is at a far greater risk complicated by an even greater reliance of an unsuspecting user population. These Internet and web-based applications have virtually eliminated one-to-one contact in which participants can assess the truthfulness of another's statement, story, or claim. The visual and auditory clues we typically rely on have been replaced by user interfaces that rely on text, email, voicemail, and video communications. Truthful and reliable communications are important to users of dating sites and introductory services that rely almost entirely on the participants' representations. Likewise financial and other Internet service providers rely upon truthful responses from respondents. These new types of communication and changes in prior forms of communication expose the parties to the potential of deception, and the likelihood that one person may take advantage of another person's vulnerabilities and trust. A system that can protect users of these online services by identifying deception is needed.